


I'll be there if it's what you like

by sacrosanct (Fractusfortis)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractusfortis/pseuds/sacrosanct
Summary: “Beau, wha—“, Yasha stutters, surprised, as Beau begins unlacing the front of her pants.“I want to eat you out, what does it look like?”, Beau says as she pulls Yasha’s pants down past her knees with urgency. “That okay?”“Yes. Uh, very okay. Please.”
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	I'll be there if it's what you like

Yasha is so good to her. Like, so, so good to her. Beau is pretty sure Yasha is the best girlfriend anyone has ever had. She’s caring and sweet and protective. And the sex is ... unreal. The only problem being, they haven’t had it in a while. Like, a good week. They’ve been off adventuring in the wild and haven’t had a moment to themselves.

Beau is sitting by herself nursing an ale at a small tavern table, Jester and Veth having gone off to dance by the three piece band playing in the corner. She watches Yasha playing darts with Fjord across the room. She’s happy, laughing, and absolutely kicking Fjord’s ass at the game. They’d gotten into a scrap with a shitload of harpies earlier that day and Yasha took down, like, six of them singlehandedly. It was incredibly fucking hot, if you ask Beau.

Maybe it was from watching that or the fact that she’s a little bit tipsy, but Beau’s horniness is reaching critical mass. When she decides she can’t wait any longer she stands up, downs the rest of her drink, and strides over to where Yasha and Fjord are playing.

Beau sidles up to Yasha where she’s standing by the dartboard and presses her body flush against her, arms wrapping around her waist. Yasha doesn’t miss a beat and curls her off arm over Beau’s shoulder, pulls her closer, and nonchalantly tosses another bullseye. Gods, she’s sexy.

“Yash”, Beau leans up to whisper in Yasha’s ear, “I’m tired. Come upstairs with me.”

Yasha turns her head to press a kiss to the side of Beau’s head and whispers back, “Okay. Let me say goodnight to Fjord.” Beau moves over to the stairs to wait for Yasha, impatient, and not wanting to get caught in a conversation. Yasha comes over and takes her hand, and they both walk up the stairs to the rooms they’d rented earlier.

Yasha leads them into their small room and latches the lock on the door. “You can get ready first, I’ll go ahead and turn the bed down”, she says and begins pulling the blankets down on the bed. Of course Yasha thought Beau was actually tired. Innuendo is really not her strong suit.

Beau smirks when realizes she can use the situation to her advantage as she steps behind the privacy screen that divides the wash basin cabinet from the rest of the room. She strips off all her clothes as gracefully as she can but the alcohol in her system and her eagerness to be with Yasha makes her a little clumsy. When her clothes are all off and she runs her hand between her legs, just once, testing, she finds herself already swollen and slick. Beau must’ve been more keyed up than she realized.

Beau steps out from behind the screen completely naked, her nipples tightening against the chill of the air. Yasha is still standing by the bed when she turns to look at Beau. Her eyes widen just slightly and her eyebrows raise with realization before she says with a self-deprecating chuckle, “Oh. I actually thought you were really tired.”

“Not tired”, Beau replies and steps closer to Yasha. She presses her body against the barbarian and wraps her arms around her neck. “Pretty horny though.” It’s a vulnerable feeling, her naked body tight against Yasha’s fully clothed form. She’s sure she’d be uncomfortable in this position with anyone else, but, with Yasha, she’s learning that vulnerability only reminds Beau of how safe she feels with her.

Yasha leans down to give Beau a deep kiss on the lips then says, “Is that so? I think I may be able to help with that.” Yasha kisses her again and lets her hands drift down to cup her ass, pulling Beau closer and silently encouraging her to start grinding on her thigh.

Beau almost lets herself get lost in the sensation before reminding herself of her mission. Tonight is about all about Yasha, she can get hers later. Beau breaks the kiss and pulls back to look Yasha square in the eyes. “I wanna take the lead tonight, wanna make you feel good” she says and drops to her knees.

“Beau, wha—“, Yasha stutters, surprised, as Beau begins unlacing the front of her pants.

“I want to eat your pussy, what does it look like?”, Beau says as she pulls Yasha’s pants down past her knees with urgency. “That okay?”

“Yes. Uh, very okay. Please.”

“Awesome.” Beau flashes Yasha a devilish smile before planting a few kisses below her navel, trailing down towards her mound. “Gods, Yasha, you smell so good”, Beau says when she’s just inches from Yasha’s womanhood. She can see how wet Yasha is already, her slick shining in the lantern light of the room, and Beau feels her own cunt throb at the sight.

Beau doesn’t have it in her to tease tonight, she’s been wanting this too badly for too long. So she snakes her hands around Yasha’s hips to her ass and pulls her closer, then tilts her chin to lick one firm stripe up the entire length of Yasha’s slit. Yasha lets out a loud gasp and grabs the sides of Beau’s head with both hands. Beau takes just a half of a moment to feel proud of herself before diving back in with vigor.

It doesn’t take long for them to establish a good rhythm. Beau lashes her tongue in short, up and down strokes over Yasha’s clit, relishing the feel of the stiff bud in her mouth. Yasha cants her hips and uses her hands to gently guide Beau’s mouth exactly where she wants her. Beau makes sure to keep looking up at Yasha the entire time, and Yasha doesn’t break the eye contact.

Beau feels absolutely filthy. She’s buck ass naked, kneeling on a dirty inn floor, giving the most enthusiastic head she’s probably ever given her life, and she’s really not sure it’s possible for her to be more turned on. She feels her own slick smearing down her thighs and knows she’s going to start dripping onto the floor in a minute or two.

It’s only been about five minutes when she feels the first deep throb of Yasha’s sex on her tongue, accompanied by a loud groan and a tremble in the thighs bracketing her head.

“Beau ... I ... I don’t think I can stand anymore,” Yasha states breathlessly around her moans.

Beau pulls back, a string of slick still connecting her lower lip to Yasha’s cunt. “That’s fine, just go sit back on the bed”, she tells Yasha and gives a gentle, guiding push to her hips towards the bed.

Yasha complies and plops down ungracefully on the edge of the mattress. She takes a moment to pull one pant leg off over her foot and spreads her legs wider, inviting Beau back in. Beau takes a second to admire her handiwork. Yasha’s sex is swollen, her clit straining out of its hood. She’s dripping wet all over and Beau can’t wait a millisecond more before getting her mouth back on her.

Beau crawls to kneel in front of Yasha on the bed, noting how Yasha lets out a low growl at the visual. The new angle lets Beau use her hands more, so she uses her thumbs to spread Yasha’s lips apart and give her tongue a direct shot at her clit. Beau twirls the tip of her tongue around Yasha’s pulsing bud. The concentrated circles make Yasha pull on Beau’s hair. It’s just the right kind of forceful and it only serves to strengthen that delicious pulse between Beau’s own thighs.

When Beau thinks Yasha is getting close, she drifts one finger down to her opening and begins to swirl it around. Beau has learned that penetration doesn’t do much for Yasha, but she relishes the intimacy of feeling Beau inside her, especially when she’s coming. She slides her finger all the way in and holds still, earning another deep moan from Yasha.

“Gods, Beau. Amazing ...”

Beau feels Yasha throb around her finger and knows it won’t take much to finish her off. She drops her other hand down between her own legs and strokes her clit a few times. It won’t take much to get herself off either. She takes Yasha’s clit in her mouth and sucks.

“Ugh! Just like that, Beau! Just like that ...”

Beau doesn’t let up the suction until Yasha explodes with a silent scream, squeezing Beau’s finger and coating her chin with new waves of slick. Beau comes apart on her own fingers in response, but she tries her best to stay focused and guide Yasha through the aftershocks of her climax.

Yasha falls back onto the bed when she finally finishes, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. Beau gently pulls her finger out and rests her head on Yasha’s strong inner thigh. They both sit in comfortable silence recovering until Beau notices something peculiar.

“Huh.”

“What?”, Yasha responds hoarsely, still not moving from her prone position.

“Your hair is turning white down here, too.”, Beau says and thumbs through the coarse hair adorning Yasha’s mound. Yasha laughs loudly and genuinely. Beau thinks it’s the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard.

“Think I should ask the Stormlord about it?”, Yasha asks as she sits up a bit on her elbows, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Beau stands up then, wincing just slightly as her knees protest being pressed against the hardwood floor for so long. She lays her body down on top of Yasha’s, burrowing her head into the nape of her neck.

“I mean, maybe you should. Could be some like, deep symbolism in change of pubic hair color. You never know.”

Yasha laughs again and Beau can feel it vibrate deep against her chest, makes her feel warm all over. “I love you, Beauregard.” They’ve said that particular phrase to each other a few times now, but it never fails to take Beau’s breath away each time it falls from Yasha’s lips.

“Love you, too, Yasha,” Beau responds and pulls the blanket over their bodies, letting a warm sleep take them.


End file.
